Love
by DarkMysteryMan
Summary: Pip and Estella have a conversation along a river on a bright but quiet day that leads to passionate events in the woods and the breaking of Miss Havisham's curse on her.


Please review! I do not own Great Expectations.

They had been picnicking along the river and having a wonderful time. Estella looked into Pip's bright amber eyes which the sun made look so enticing at so close a view. They shared a quiet smile. Then, Estella asked him:

"Why do they call you Pip rather than Philip?"

"You know it's in the proviso that my—"

Estella put a finger on his lips with the gentlest, warmest touch. She looked him in his beautiful brown eyes and said "No, what I mean is, why do you _let _them call you Pip? I believe that Philip is far more…handsome of a name. I've known many caring and compassionate Philips."

"Do I count as compassionate?"

"But only the most."

"Well, _you _may call me Philip if you like, considering you are already have a special place with me."

"Why am I considered special?" she said, with her frosty, blue eyes.

"Because you have been my only companion here in London besides Herbert. You give me hope when all seems lost, and you brighten up my days no matter how bad they can be."

Estella was in marvel at this. Pip's voice was so tender, so filled with passion. He could say 'I like eating grass with curdled milk', and it would've sounded harmonious to her ears. Once he had said all those words to her, however, her nerve was failing. She was—like it or not—actually deeply attracted with Philip Pirrip. Unlike any of the other men she had met (especially Bentley Drummle), he actually seemed to be concerned for her welfare rather than only bedding her. But she did not know what to do with these feelings, for she had never had them before. And thanks to Miss Havisham, she didn't know what to call them. But since she did not know what to do, she expected that Pip could do it for her.

She got up and removed her shoes and socks, lifted her dress, and waded into the river. The water felt refreshing on her hot feet. She turned around and simply looked at Philip, as a way of asking him, no, _begging _him to join her. He took this advice and removed his own footwear and went into the water. Philip and Estella locked eyes, and his hungry amber orbs looked into her anticipating, anxious crystal-like spheres. His lips drew closer to hers, and she didn't know what to do, for she had never seen this. She assumed this to be a kiss, but she had only had one on the cheek, never on the lips. She backed away slightly, scared of what would happen to her if their lips touched. However, Pip's head simply moved closer and he and made contact.

It was only on the lips, but it felt like the best moment of her life. His lips remained on hers, and hers on his for a full 5-seconds, and she was about to become lost in the kiss, but she pulled back suddenly, due to not knowing how to express her love.

Pip was caught off guard by this. Did she not want the kiss? Had she not brought him into the water with her for this purpose?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…cannot. Please do not kiss me again."

"…What? Why not? You returned it."

"Please, Philip…"

Pip was not about to take no for an answer. He rubbed his fingers through Estella's hair and told her "you cannot do this to me, Estella. Please, I know it goes against your wishes, but I would like another."

"Would you like one on the cheek?"

"No, the lips." He not only wanted another kiss, he craved it. And his mind was telling him that he wanted even more than kisses that day with Estella Havisham.

However, her reply was "I shall only kiss you on the cheek once more."

He was defiant. "We're not at Satis House anymore, why are you acting like we're 10 years old still?"

"Because I have not changed. I am the same cold girl that made you cry that day at Satis House."

Now, Pip was upset. He hated being reminded of that day, let alone anything in his past. When she reminded him of the day that he was broken and forever ashamed of his standings as a blacksmith's apprentice, he snapped.

"Please kindly tell me why you insist on being extremely selfish and two-faced."

Estella was shocked that those words would come out of Pip's mouth. "I thought you were a gentleman, but you have been talking as most the opposite."

"It is because you have not been acting a proper lady. But please, I would like an honest answer to my question."

"I was created like this. Do you think that I have a say in how I act? Even the worst aspect of humanity, I can possess it instantly, on impulse. It's all that old witch's fault!" She began to cry.

At this, he started showing tears himself. The last thing that he wanted to do to the woman of his dreams was to make her cry. He wanted to see if he could try and 'fix' her. "Estella, I'm sorry…I didn't know…but you can't live your entire life treating people like this. It corrupts both the body and the soul. Your beauty will not be eternal as it is supposed to be if you live your life in this manner. In addition, you are inflicting suffering upon others. I trust you do not want to do that to people, especially the ones you care about so much."

Estella was so surprised that he was being this understanding with her. Any other man would've simply left her by this time, but he had stayed. He sought to make things work. That unknown feeling Miss Havisham had kept suppressed in her was coming to the surface again. As a sort of gag reflex, unfortunately, she impulsively countered Philip with the words: "And you, who turned your back in shame from Joe because he didn't equate to your 'new' life? _You_ are not selfish and two-faced"

Had he had a temper, he would've slapped her then and there and everything would be over. But he composed himself and looked at her, eyes narrowed. "I told you that with the impression that it could never be mentioned again. But, you're right. We are both very flawed people with defective characters." He took her hands in his and said, "But I would love to help you undergo your transformation if you would do me the great happiness of helping me with mine. Can't you see we're perfect for each other?" he became hungry in his gaze. "Please."

"We're not perfect, I was leading you on this entire time, I'm sor—"

He had had enough. His lips came crashing into hers, this time without warning, and he sent his tongue straight into her mouth and she overcame all of her upbringing, all of her lessons, all of her conflicting emotions and _finally kissed back_. They both sought to dominate the mouth of the other. The passion was so great, so long-awaited, that each of them had to have as much of the other as immediately as possible. This dancing, this fighting, this ecstasy continued for several minutes until Philip had enough of this. He removed his lips and asked her, "Do you still want me to not kiss you?"

"Oh, but I want you to kiss me so much more."

He couldn't hold in the urge to just lie down with her upon the grass and go farther any longer.

Therefore, he looked her straight in the eyes, confidently, smiling seductively at her, saying "Estella Havisham, it would do me great pleasure to continue kissing you. However, at the risk of sounding horrendously improper, I would like to kiss you all over your body. In places where only a few men are allowed to see in a woman's life."

Estella felt a feeling down in her loins. No man had ever given her so powerful of feelings before. "Philip Pirrip, I would like nothing more. I would want you to do even more things to me possibly. But we cannot do them here. Someone we know might catch us."

He eyed her skeptically. "Where do you expect us to be to ourselves without interruption?"

"Well, the house is our only other option."

Pip knew this was a horrible idea. Those irritating servants popped in and bellowed at every need of the guest, even before they needed something. He scanned their horizons, and he knew it would be a risk, but he was willing to risk anything to be with such a beautiful, interesting, captivating, woman.

"We could go into the forest."

"And what if they ask of the state of our clothes?"

"We say we didn't see a puddle of mud and stepped in it. They're house staff. What will they be able to say to Mrs. Downing without getting in trouble with us, their primary concern." He caressed her neck with his nose, then he kissed it. "After all, I thought you liked adventure."

"Well, not at the risk of us getting a stern reprimanding and punishment!"

"Estella, when two people love each other, fate finds a way."

_That_ was the word Estella felt right now. She was almost sure it was it. But she didn't want to express it aloud until she was completely sure this deep desire was _love_. She felt that since Philip used it so little, it had special meaning. Wanting to find out how she truly felt, and make a clean break with Miss Havisham's doctrines, she needed to test this feeling out. She laughed and assented to her handsome curly-haired counterpart. They ran into the trees, ensuring no house servants saw them. Once they had reached a deep enough part in the forest, they found a dead end of soft grass, which would cause them to become less dirty.

They swiftly removed their clothes once Estella pointed out the spot, and Estella helped Philip remove his when she was finished. The removing of his last undershirt and trousers revealed a very attractive body. Everything about Philip was perfect, in Estella's eyes. The previous years of working at the forge and obviously some new form of sport had enhanced this boy from the forge into an Adonis-looking god. As they were both naked now, he stared at her large perky breasts, with firm nipples. He just wanted to take them in like a chocolate-covered strawberry until he got tired and she couldn't handle it anymore. Likewise, she stared at his very long member and desired to swallow the whole thing whole, but first to be penetrated by it.

However, the sexy overnight-gentleman's desires beat hers. He suggested both of them get on their knees and make this easier. Almost as soon as hers touched ground, he placed his mouth on one of the large lumps on her chest, but stopped suddenly. "Before I undergo this, let me just say that your beauty is unparalleled to anyone I have ever or will ever see."

She smiled and said "Thank you. I can very much say the same about you. But, please, I want you all over me. I pray you don't hold back."

He began his tender sucking, reminiscent of how an infant exacts milk from its mother. He wanted to make both of them love this, but he didn't want to hurt her. It was the last thing he wanted to do at this moment. He put his tongue on the nipple while he was sucking, and the entire time, Estella was moaning uncontrollably. "Yes, harder. Mmmmm…so… good…"

Pip was lost in the excitement of his own mind. He was finally bedding the girl who he had liked since the age of 8. Although technically he hadn't _bed_ded her yet, this was as good, if not better than the actual thing. The hiding and seclusion of it all had both of them aroused more than normal. "Ooh. You do not suck hard enough. Let me know it is a man sucking me."

Pip knew she didn't mean any harm by that comment. But rather, he saw it as a ploy to arouse him more and make him more ferocious. He began sucking so hard that he did what he had sought to achieve. He bit her, but not hard enough to make blood come out. She screamed in pain and utter satisfaction at the same time.

Pip stopped immediately. "My love, are you alright?"

He said that word again. She was getting a better idea of what caused it. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just enjoying myself too much. Please, I feel like you are exerting yourself too much. Let me pleasure you now."

"Whatever you wish. _Where_ver you wish," he said slyly.

She told him to stand up and he complied. She crawled up to his massive, rock-like, arousal and got into an almost groveling position in which she crawled up his legs with her hands, then she reached his bare ass. She decided to squeeze it to see how a man's felt. It was firm and tight. She liked it, and her sex partner reflected the same where he did a moan under his breath. She used his waist as support while she positioned her mouth at the very head of his extreme excitement. She tried doing this as tenderly as he had sucked, then nibbled, on her breasts. If she didn't know any better, she could've made a guess that this was not his first time. It seemed as if he was the master of affection and emotions. How he had managed to get her in this position was still a mystery to her. It was probably the same thing that had hypnotized her into absorbing every word he said and loving him for everything he did: his voice.

He urged her to suck harder and she did. She tried packing as much of his marvelous-tasting cock into her mouth and sucking it until the stuff she had read about it books was emitted from the hole at the top. She bobbed her head to give her more momentum. She licked it as best she could, so she could savor the flavor before she had to push out, then push back in. All this was making him moan over and over.

So as to make him emit that white fluid faster in order that she could know what it tasted like and what it consisted of, she took one hand and placed it on Philip's wet shaft, while she placed the other one under his hanging sack of what felt like eggs, and caressed it with two fingers in an effort to speed up the process.

It did extremely, and he warned he was about to climax. She was trying to tell him she didn't care, but the taste was so good, so warm in her mouth that she couldn't pull it off. Thus, she gave a slight nod to show that she was ok with him releasing in between her luscious lips.

He emitted full force into her mouth, and it seemed to splash against her throat. It tasted rather saline, then quite bitter after, but she nevertheless enjoyed gulping down a bit of his body. Now, that bit was a part of her.

As he let out a sigh of exasperation after relieving himself, he stared down into her eyes, saying that he was having the most fun he's ever had.

She pulled her moist mouth off of his member, with the liquid dripping from her chin in drops. "I'm glad you are. I'm enjoying it quite more than you, I'm sure. I was trained to have broken you, but it seems you have broken me."

Pip watched as she stood up to grab her clothes and put them on again. He stared at her beautiful rear frame, and he longed to ride it for so long and hard. However, he knew there was no easy or painless way in which he could do this. He walked behind her, his stroking her lower cheeks, and he put his hands on her stomach and his head on her neck to kiss it again. "My dear, why do you go for your garments?"

She was melting at his touch, but was able to answer him, surprised he wasn't doing the same. "I was under the impression that we were finished."

"But, we still have more to go. Please, let me be inside of you. It is my most paramount longing at this time."

"But, you just were."

"Please, you know what I mean." His hand moved from her stomach to her mounds and he gently massaged them and her into quiet submission. "You can't resist the urge any longer. Why stop?"

"But, what of the others at the manor? They'll have been wandering, looking for us by now!"

"Damn the others at the manor! Damn everyone in the entire world! I don't care if they catch us, and neither should you!"

Estella was stunned. She had never heard him swear. Ever. Did she have such a great effect on him, that he was willing to violate all of his morals and endanger himself in such a manner? She felt like this all contributed to that recurring word of the day. That four-letter word that she had never before known, she was sure, convinced her to stay and risk everything as well to disobey Ms. Havisham, whose only purpose in life, it seemed, was to make her and everyone around her miserable. She turned and advanced on her dear Philip, and this time, she kissed him first. They exchanged their breaths for several minutes once more, but this time with their warm bodies and hard appendages rubbing up against one another, adding to the comfort of the kiss.

"I would like to be the first to bed you, Estella. You are my night and day. My beginning and end. You have driven my existence for the past 12 years. Please, I beg of you, help me break my curse and live a better life."

For some reason, that statement made Estella tear up in her eyes. Perhaps it was because she felt like she was the root of all of his problems. Perhaps it was, but she told him, "How do I know then, that as soon as we're finished, you won't abandon me, having been cured, and let me be married away to Drummle? I have never told anyone this. But he scares me. He truly does. The thought of spending the remainder of my existence with him is too much to bear. I—"

He put his fingers on her lips and soothed her with his voice. "My love, I will never abandon you. Wherever you go, I will follow. I love you far too much to let you suffer that fate. Let us only cement our love right here and ensure that we can never leave each other. But, let us save the questions and specifics for later."

"How are we even supposed to bed together? We're in the middle of the woods."

"We'll lean against that stone there."

He placed his back to the ten-foot stone, and he pulled her closer. She stared at him questioningly. She asked "With what shall I support myself?"

"Hold on to me."

She hopped up, and like a glove, his still-long arousal pierced in but would not go all the way. He had learned that there was a slip of film guarding her inner walls and that breaking it could be very painful. He warned his sweet love to hold on to his back and brace herself, for he would try to move in slowly.

He went inside of her quite carefully and when he had implanted long enough, he could feel a tear, and she moaned in pain, gritting her teeth, but saying she was alright. Now, he was free to begin his thrusts.

He began, with both his hands on her buttocks, pushing in and out slowly, wanting to enjoy himself and keep her comfortable at the same time. But Estella, knowing she could take more, asked for more. He went faster and faster while the lust overcame him so that he spanked her with one hand, then grabbed a cheek firmly, squeezing it to elicit a loud shriek. They both looked at each other, and laughed at the sudden childishness that came to her voice. Then, he resumed his work. As we went harder and faster, Estella screamed out words to let him know he was doing well, but at the same time to elicit even more physicality.

"You sexy bastard. Fuck me senseless. Fuck me with everything you have."

Now, it was his turn to be shocked. "That was very unladylike and improper," he said, smiling playfully at her.

"Hasn't everything we've been doing today been extremely against the common etiquette? Please, I beg you. Finish your work."

He picked up speed once more, and while he was at his top, he still had not come again yet. She needed to say something to get him to. She knew what it was. At this point, she could say it with confidence as his strong, commanding arms groped her buttocks and waist, in a way that suggested ownership.

At this point, both of them were sweating profusely and she yelled out, "I love you, Philip Pirrip! I love you!"

Shortly after she said that, he planted yet another seed and they collapsed on the ground together. His muscular frame served as her support as she rested her head on his chest.

"That was probably the best gift any man has ever given me. To think that I've done all of this with you, especially when I was supposed to destroy you, mystifies me. It seems that you have won, Mr. Pirrip."

"Oh, no, Ms. Havisham, you would be the one that was victorious, since you did break me. I couldn't hold in my desires any longer. I lunged at you like a carnivorous beast gone weeks without food. My carnal lust for every part of you took over. How can anyone have prohibited so great a love as ours from becoming materialized?"

"Only the most wicked human being in the world."

"I wish that we could run away from all of this and everyone and just live out our lives in peace. No Jaggers's, no malevolent Havishams, no fake and artificial lives, just you, me, and the world to discover. Together."

"I've always wanted to go to America."

"Where will we find the money?"

"We have unlimited funds from Wemmick to use."

"What of the identity of your benefactor? How will they seek you out?"

"_What do you mean they? Isn't it Miss Havisham?_"

"Oh, I had forgotten." She caressed his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. "My dear, I am so, so sorry for not telling you sooner. It was part of her evil plan all along to make you think that she was your benefactor so that you could finally have your heart shattered when you discovered that she was not."

He wanted to burn with rage at her for doing so treacherous a thing, but he remembered she had changed, and that he was far from perfect.

"I could never be mad at you, my beautiful goddess." He kissed her on the forehead. "But, if she isn't my patron, then who is?"

"To be honest, I do not know. I know that you have no reason to trust me since I have lied about so much already, but please know that I am only beginning my metamorphosis."

"And so am I. I have only two months until my majority. Please, I beg you, stay with me until then. How are they to find you? You can evade a few nights from now, and people will think that you've given Drummle the cold feet. You can hide in my flat with Herbert and I while we prepare for our departure. Once my secret guardian angel has revealed himself, we will set sail for America."

"What of your friend Herbert? You would leave him here by himself?"

He scoffed. "He is far from alone, loved by everyone he encounters, and engaged to a beautiful young bride, but never paralleling you. Plus, they are leaving for Egypt soon anyway on a job offer anyway. Truly, I would be the one left behind if I did not go to America with you."

"Very well. Let us make pyramids of our own later this night when everyone else has gone to sleep," she said, winking at him seductively and rubbing his shaved stubble on his chin.

"That was very clever. I will have to become pharaoh of your ass tonight, then."

The future was very bright for the two of them. They gathered their clothes, put them back on, and journeyed back to the stream for their shoes. Now, they must get past the numerous questions from suspicious domestics.


End file.
